La confesión de Haruka
by giselleapril
Summary: Una confesión sin previo aviso pondrá a STARISH de cabeza. ¡Su compositora enamorada! solo de uno ¿Quien es el?


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es creada por mi, si encuentran esta historia en alguna otra pagina que no sea " Fanfiction . net" o " fanfic . es " , o ya sea con otro nombre, favor de denunciar, ya que es un trabajo de fans para fans :D.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**La confesión de Haruka.**

El grupo STARISH regresaba a casa después de un arduo trabajo en la agencia SHINNING, habían hecho su debut ya hace unos meses y tenían que trabajar muy duro, desde entonces habían sucedido muchas cosas.

Hace poco tuvieron una batalla para mantenerse unidos como grupo y rescatar a la "damisela en peligro" contra HEAVENS, dicho grupo peleaba por la gran compositora de STARISH lo que hacía que todos los integrantes sintieran algo así llamado "celos" hacia sus contrincantes.

Durante Navidad organizaron una fiesta pero lamentablemente Nanami no había podido llegar a la hora acordada, el grupo organizo una sorpresa para ella incluyendo a los sempais de la academia, últimamente STARISH se había lucido en cuanto a impresionar a la única chica viviendo con ellos. Justo pocos meses antes de la batalla contra HEAVENS cada uno de los miembros de STARISH se había dado su tiempo a solas con Haruka, habían charlado con ella y pasado muy buenos momentos, pero estar todos enamorados de la misma chica sí que era un problema, muy pocos se habían dado cuenta de la existencia de sus rivales y otros definitivamente no; algunos casi le confiesan sus sentimientos y otros lo hicieron pero la chica sí que es algo despistada para darse cuenta, bueno, ninguno esperaba lo que sucedería a continuación.

—Syo-chan se veía muy tierno el día de hoy en el estudio —Natsuki apretujaba la cabeza del pequeño rubio entre sus brazos

— ¡Déjame en paz maldito! — gritaba el joven tratando de liberarse

—Me daban tantas ganas de abrazarlo pero el señor de la cabina no me dejaba entrar —continuo contento

—Ehh Shinomiya-san creo que deberías dejarlo ya, su cara ya se puso morada —intervino Tokiya un tanto preocupado

—¡Oh! —Exclamó el rubio de lentes para después dejarlo caer repentinamente al suelo

El pequeño rubio quedó hecho añicos en el suelo, y el resto del grupo siguió caminando al salón principal, una vez que se sentaron en los sillones lanzaron un gran suspiro de cansancio, el presidente les dio solamente tres días de descanso, ya que faltaba poco tiempo para comenzar a grabar algunos videos y comerciales, en los cuales habían conseguido un buen contrato.

—Waaaaaaa, estoy algo exhausto —dijo Otoya mientras se hundía en el cómodo sillón

—El presidente nos ha hecho trabajar bastante —exclamó Jinguji

—No creo que sea suficiente, debemos esforzarnos mucho mas — respondió Hijirikawa con los ojos cerrados

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hijirikawa-san —agregó Tokiya

—Rayos ustedes dos sí que no tienen vida —Ren se burló un poco de ambos y cruzó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza —Saben se puede descansar a veces

—Idiota —Masato chasqueo la lengua

—¡Syo-chan te reserve un asiento a lado de mi! —gritó Natsuki al ver a Kuruso entrar a la sala

—Ni lo pienses —respondió

—Me pregunto dónde estará Haruka, tiene una semana que no la veo —exclamó Cecil, al instante todos le miraron y lo notaron un poco desanimado

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el chico del sombrero, cambiando repentinamente de tema al ver algo debajo del sillón donde estaban sentados Tokiya y Otoya

—Cierto hay algo debajo del sillón —dijo Cecil, inmediatamente después se levantó y recogió el objeto del suelo

—¿Qué es? — cuestionó Natsuki atrayendo la curiosidad de todos

—Al parecer es una libreta —exclamó Otoya— No es de tan mala calidad, a decir verdad tiene el forro de piel

—Déjenme darle un vistazo — agregó Syo

—No creo que deban hacer eso, probablemente alguien la extravió y tiene algo importante —Interrumpió Masato

—No seas un ogro Hijirikawa, solo veremos de quien es —respondió Jinguji

Todos exceptuando a Tokiya y a Masato se reunieron alrededor de la libreta, buscaron referencia en las primeras páginas y en las ultimas pero extrañamente no estaba escrito el nombre del propietario , uno a uno comenzaron a perder el interés cuando Oyoya pasó rápidamente las hojas y encontró completamente limpia la libreta.

—Bueno creo que no era la gran cosa después de todo —exclamó Otoya un poco decepcionado

Cecil le arrebató la libreta y comenzó a hojearla nuevamente

—Aquí hay algo —dijo para atraer la atención nuevamente —es una hoja llena de letras creo que es… dice...

_**"Me siento fatal …"**_

—No creo que debas hacerlo Aijima-san —le dijo Tokiya

—No es nuestra culpa que este aquí Tokiya , además no perjudicara a nadie ya que no sabemos quién lo escribió —alegó Ittoki

—Está bien, haz lo que quieras pero no me culpes después a mí

—No importa seguiré leyendo

_**"Me siento fatal, desde hace tiempo que ya no puedo resistir esto, cuando lo veo me dan tantas ganas de abrazarlo, no sé cómo paso pero solo recuerdo que después del concierto solo lo veía a él dentro de todos en STARISH …"**_

—¡¿Qué?! —respondió el resto del grupo haciendo detener al príncipe de Agnapolis su lectura

—Huy esto se pone interesante, no es del todo un desperdicio, al parecer es una carta de amor para alguno de nosotros de parte de alguna señorita desesperada —dijo Jinguji

—Déjame ver a mi, no te creo nada Cecil, tu ni sabes leer bien el japones — Kuruso le arrebató el cuaderno y prosiguió

**_ " ... solo lo veía a él dentro de todos en STARISH, habían ganado contra HEAVENS y todos en verdad que se encontraban felices tanto sonreían mucho, inesperadamente comencé a sentirme muy nerviosa, estoy segura de que me sonroje mucho pero no podía evitarlo, me estaba mirando y de un tiempo hacia ahora que él me mirara me hacía sentir muy feliz… "_**

—Que lindo, es mi turno —dijo Shinomiya quitándole el cuaderno a Kuruso y prosiguiendo

**_"… es muy dulce conmigo, o al menos eso pienso cuando hablo con él; su sonrisa es lo que más me hace sonrojar y últimamente no dejo de pensar en él, me la paso suspirando todo el tiempo… "_**

—Me toca —Ren se abrió espacio y continuó con la lectura

**_"… cuando se acerca a mí, mi corazón palpita rápidamente, los nervios se apoderan de mi y digo cosas estúpidas, de eso estoy segura..._**

**_Basta con solo verlo un momento para ponerme de buenas en todo el día… "_**

—Dame eso —Ichinose continúo la cadena y leyó…

**_"… hace no mucho en Navidad me sentí realmente feliz de verlo entre los demás miembros del grupo, se veía muy apuesto. _**

**_Creo que ya me volví loca ya que se supone que no debería hacer esto ni decir este tipo de cosas, pero estar con él me hace sentir muy alegre, platicar con él hace que quiera ser su compañera para siempre, y me hace pensar cosas muy cursis de las que hablan las otras chicas, me siento muy tonta…"_**

Hijirikawa fue el último en tomar el cuaderno ya que no aguanto más la intriga y terminó de leer…

**_"… cuando canta, su voz me parece la más linda de todas, me hace sentir en las nubes, quiero creer que estamos conectados por la música._**

**_Moriría por saber si él siente algo parecido a lo que yo siento, si, algo como lo que yo siento, no algo que me haga creer que es broma o solo palabras sin significado; pero por ahora debo guardármelo, no quiero meterme en problemas, no sé si debo decírselo a alguien, que frustración._**

**_Supongo que por ahora estaré bien si el canta mis canciones…"_**

—¿Mis canciones? —cuestionó Cecil interrumpiendo a Masato

—No me digas que se trata de… —agregó Syo muy asustado

—_"Por ahora eres mi único confidente…"_ firma _"H.N."_ —Finalizó Masato sorprendido

—**¡¿Haruka Nanami?!** —gritaron inmediatamente todos al unisonó

—N-n-no me digas que es el diario de Nanami —dijo muy nervioso Otoya

—Haru-chan... ¿Enamorada de uno de nosotros?… —dijo Natsuki con un tono de voz extraño

—¡Es obvio que está enamorada de mi, ella es mi princesa! —soltó de golpe Aijima, e inmediatamente todos lo miraron molestos

—¡Estás loco, de ninguna manera puedes ser tu!—gritó fuertemente Syo

—Tampoco te hagas ilusiones Syo-chan —La voz de Natsuki seguía un tanto diferente, miraba hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados

—¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! —contraatacó el pequeño rubio

—¡Basta todos ustedes, déjense de tonterías!— interrumpió Ichinose

—Será mejor que dejen de pensar estupideces —refutó Hijirikawa

—Bien... —habló Ren— ...no quiero ser grosero pero según la descripción dice que "le encanta su sonrisa" y yo a ustedes dos nunca los he visto reir muy seguido cierto Hijirikawa, Ichi

—Tiene razón, ni siquiera sé si eres humano Tokiya —lo apoyó Otoya

—Bien así que ustedes dos están fuera —continuó Jinguji

—Imbécil —dijo furioso Masato —Tú no tienes nada de dulce, según la descripción eres todo lo contrario

Todo estaba a punto de estallar, Syo sostenía bruscamente de la camisa a Cecil, Otoya discutía con Natsuki, Ren Tokiya y Masato se miraban fría y fijamente cuando…

—¡Chicos! —una voz los hizo petrificarse en el acto

—Nanami-san, que alegría verte —dijo Ichinose un tanto nervioso

—¿Ocurre algo? —cuestionó la chica al ver que todos se abrazaban extrañamente y al notar que estaban un poco rígidos

—¡Haruka! —El moreno grito fuertemente— !¿Es verdad que tu estas… —Cecil fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe de Natsuki en el estomago, mientras Ren lo abrazaba de la cabeza un tanto fuerte

—Nada sucede Haru-chan, por el contrario bienvenida, hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos —continuo el rubio de lentes con una deslumbrante sonrisa

—Si, tienes razón, ya hace algunos días que no nos vemos, pero es el trabajo lo que nos tiene ocupados, por cierto… —el tono de su voz cambio a uno un poco más nervioso y su cara se tornó de un color pálido a uno más rosado— Yo quería… pre-preguntarles si de casualidad habían visto u-un cuaderno con la cubierta de piel por aquí, l-la verdad es que he estado buscándolo y no lo encuentro

—N-no Nananami —exclamó pausadamente Masato mientras sostenía fuertemente el diario detrás de su espalda— no lo hemos visto, pero si lo encontramos te lo daremos

—Gracias Hijirikawa-san, bu- bueno me retiro, los veo en unas horas, hasta pronto —dijo para salir corriendo de allí con un rostro totalmente enrojecido

Una vez la chica desapareció, todos se relajaron y se tomaron un tiempo en silencio, por supuesto cada uno como a dos metros de distancia del otro para no tratar de asesinarse.

La atmósfera estaba pesada, la gran incógnita trataba de ser resuelta en la mente de cada uno, ¿De quién estaba hablando Nanami?, más de uno pensó en la línea "moriría por saber si él siente algo parecido a lo que yo siento…" claro que ellos sentían algo muy parecido o casi igual a lo que ella siente, pero ahora tenían mucha inseguridad sobre de quien hablaba la carta, incluso Cecil empezaba a flaquear un poco ¿Será que su princesa estaba enamorada de otro?, no quería creerlo.

—Esto se salió de control —Fueron las únicas palabras que se hicieron escuchar en el lugar y fueron por parte Ichinose, después uno a uno salieron de la sala.

El diario quedó en el mismo lugar donde fue encontrado, tiempo después fue recogido por alguien desconocido.

**FIN.**

* * *

Bueno estaba pensando en continuar este fic después pero creo que está bien como One- shot no?, jeje bueno déjenme sus opiniones acerca de este fic y si les gusto tengo una idea para continuarlo, lo acabo de hacer hace unas horas así que está recién salido del horno, me gusta mucho la serie y muero por que Haruka se quede con alguien que opinan cual es su favorito para Haruka? :3

Nos leemos en otro fic. espero escribir mas de Uta no prince-sama.


End file.
